


Kim visits Stephen's Point

by Stuckfan



Category: Kickin' It, Liv and Maddie
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Slight domination, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: ... and I am sick of all this traveling. ... all the different dojos... puts up more of a fight, he even manages to grapple with me for a few seconds. I would be impressed except he used it as an opportunity to cop a feel...
Relationships: Kim Crawford/ Joey and Parker, Kim Crawford/Liv and Maddie Rooney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Kim Crawford I am 15 years old and I am sick of all this traveling. I won a karate tournament. My prize? I have been travelling the country visiting all the different dojos. Lucky for me this is the last one, some nowhere place called Stevens Point, Wisconsin. Who has ever heard of this place? I arrive about 8:30 at night, too late to do anything and all I really want to do is check in and go to bed.

Once I am checked in, showered, and fed I lay down on yet another motel bed. This one isn't too bad, queen size so I have plenty of room. I check my email to see what I need to do tomorrow. This being the last stop there seems to be more to do here. I guess I'm going to be a guest teacher at the local dojo, and judge at their in house tournament. I'm suppose to have at least one dinner with someone named Liv Rooney. Who is that? The name is somewhat familiar, but I don't bother with Google. Whoever she is, she is just one more thing I have to do before I can go home again. Worst summer ever.

The next morning I woke up feeling better, all this travel was almost over. I just had to get through the next few days and I would be back at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and more importantly Jack. But that was my secret, no one knew how wet my panties get when we spar. Ok well it seems this morning I was suppose to meet at the local dojo and teach a class.

I arrived to find a bunch of younger kids sparing, most were ok. The best of the group are these three boys, Parker, Reggie and, surprisingly, a younger kid name Evan. I decide to spar with each of them, lets see how the handle a black belt. Evan and Reggie I take down quickly, but soften the blow by giving them both some pointers that should help then. Reggie puts up more of a fight, he even manages to grapple with me for a few seconds. I would be impressed except he used it as an opportunity to cop a feel. I guess he thought it would distract me, but I spar with 3 guys who are all sex starved. I'm use to being grabbed a lot. Hell it is one of the reasons I like to spar. But I don't allow it to distract me and take Parker down ...Hard. 

"Hey, what was that!"

I look up to see a pretty blonde girl with glasses marching up to me upset. " You didn't have to take him down that hard, he is younger than you and you are better trained." She is up in my face, no fear, no hesitation. Impressive. Kinda of a turn on.

"I took him down that hard to teach him a lesson" I explain calmly

"Yeah and what lesson what that? You know more so you can do what every you want!" she is inches from my face now. I can see the anger in her eyes. 

"No the lesson is that grabbing my tits will not distract me from my fight."

Her face drops and I see confusion in her face, followed closely by renewed anger. She reaches down and grabs Parker by the cuff. Pulling him up to her face now," Tell me she is lying Parker. Tell me I'm not about to kick my brother's ass right here right now"

Parker squirms in her grip but says nothing. I see the decision in this girl's eyes to kick his ass. I believe she will, but I can't let that happen. "Whoa, we don't need to go there." 

"Parker will apologize to me and you will let him live...deal" I say as I jump between the two.

Parker, being smarter than he looks, says, "I'm sorry, Kim. What I did was wrong and winning should not be an excuse for acting that way. Maddie I'm also sorry to you. You stood up for me only to find out I was in the wrong."

I look at Maddie and wait. She slowly lets him go" We will talk about this later Parker, now get out of here" she orders. He is gone so fast I wonder if he was ever there.

Maddie looks at me, takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry for getting up in your face. Parker usually is a smart kid, but still a boy"

I laugh to show there is no hard feelings,"I'm the only girl at my dojo, I'm use to it. The reason I took it out on him so hard is he is better than that. I could tell. So you are his sister, I expect you to start kicking his butt if is steps out of line again"

"Deal" Maddie answers, "So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"Well I am suppose to eat dinner with some local celebrity tonight, but nothing til then."

"Local celebrity, can I please tell Liv you said that?" Maddie laughs

"Oh you know her?"

"You could say that, she is my twin sister." Maddie laughs," Well how about I show you around until dinner tonight?"

"Sounds great" I reply

We spend the next few hours going to Maddie's favorite places and I find I really like this girl. She is tough and smart. She knows how to have fun and help me to have fun also. I find I'm really not so inclined to leave anymore. We end up at her house a few hours before the dinner. After the tour of the house, we are in her room sitting on her bed talking.

"So," I inquire " any special boys?"

Maddie giggles, which is a weird noise coming from her. "One, but he is out of the country right now" She explains the whole blown knee thing and how she was suppose to be gone right now. She no longer wears a brace and Diggie, his name, is going to be home soon. So like me she is waiting.

She asks about my love life. I tell her about Jack, we really haven't done anything. Held hand and almost kissed. But I have thought about it a lot. More than a lot. Maddie says all the right things and I feel like I've made a friend. "Maddie you are a cool chick." I reach out and grab her hand

"Thank you Kim" she squeezes my hand back " You are so easy to talk to" I haven't made a friend this fast in years. It is great. 

Right then her door burst open and Maddie's look alike walks in. Physically she is the same, but I can tell ,right away, they have vastly different styles. Liv is wearing a beautiful dress and kick ass boots. "Oh, you must be Kim!" she walks over to me and shakes my hand " I love your shirt" she compliments me

I'm a little taken back, I expected a snobby bitch. But after meeting Maddie I should have known better. We spend the next few minutes getting to know each other. Both Maddie and Liv are cool in their own ways. I really like these girls. We all go down and eat dinner with their family. It was ok, their brother Joey seemed to like me a little too much, but hey I'm hot. Boys like me. The best part was getting invited to stay the night. I agreed quickly and picked up my clothes from the hotel. 

Joey lets me in and directs me to the twins room. As I'm walking up to the twin's room I hear voices from inside. I should just walk in, but I stop and listen first. "She is perfect" I think Liv is saying  
"Maybe, but I don't think she would do it" Maddie says

"Oh come on Maddie, I saw the way she was looking at us. She knows she is going to be leaving in a few days. We could all get something we want and never have to see each other again. Perfect!"

I start to wonder what they want, but then it hits me. What does everyone our age want Sex! At this point, you might be thinking I should run or something, but instead my panties are starting to get wet. Sex with twins, who doesn't have that fantasy. I'm sure most people would want to do that with the opposite sex. Me, I'm down for this. I may like Jack, but it doesn't mean I'm not interested.

"How will we ask her?" Maddie asks

I choose that moment to walk in, " Ask me what?" I ask brightly

They both look like deer in headlights. I laugh. Liv giggles and Maddie looks away awkwardly. So I decide to take mercy on them both. "I hear enough to know, and Liv is right this is perfect. I would love to have some fun tonight. I promise no one will ever hear about it."

Liv stands up, walks over to me and hugs me. I hug her back as she say, " It is very important to us both, that this never leave the room. I am a movie and TV star and Maddie is going to be a famous basketball star one day."

I look at them both and see the worry in their eyes, " I understand, you both won't be able to have the college experimental phase. Not without it biting you on the ass. I would love to help you both"

Maddie joins our hug and whispers ." Thank you"

Liv nervously asks me, " You do understand what we are asking right?"

I nod "Yeah, you both want to have sex with me"

Liv corrects me" Yes and no"

Now I'm a bit confused," What else?"

"We both want to have sex with you, yes. But we also want you not to judge us as we have sex with each other."

I look at them both and think for a few seconds. "Judge, sounds hot to me" I answer with a smile.

Both of them seem to lose 20 pounds of pressure and smile back. Liv puts her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a kiss. Enjoy the taste of her chap stick. Cherry, my favorite. I feel Maddie come up behind me and start to kiss my neck. Well it seem we are not going to waste anytime. I bring one hand up and grab Liv's breast. The other hand reaches behind me and squeezes Maddie's ass. I guess that gave them to ok to fondle me, because I feel a hand on each of my breast, one on my ass, and the other rubbing my pussy through my shorts.

That is when I realize we are wearing way too much clothes. They must have the same idea as we all work to get each other's clothes off. It doesn't take too long before I am staring at two sets of identical tits. I grab the right breast of both girls, Maddie's is firm and strong while Liv's is soft and inviting. Both the girls reach out and feel me and each other up. It is a weird kind of Mexican stand off. We are all touching each other, but no one seems to know what to do next. So I break contact and grab both the girls by the back of their necks. I push them into each other and they start kissing. While they do, I reach out and play with both their pussies. Wow Maddie is so wet. She is definably having a good time. Liv is wet, but not as wet as I think she should be. Maybe I should do something about that. I push Liv down on the bed and open her legs. I start licking her as Maddie climbs up and puts her legs around Liv's head. Liv smiles and dives in.

As we are all enjoying this, I reach down and start playing with my pussy. Eating Liv's pussy is great, she taste like strawberries and I swear I hearing her moan into Maddie's pussy as she works on Liv. So sexy. Maddie is playing with Liv's tits , pinching and teasing them. Maddie tells us," Damn Liv, You are good at this. Kim eat her good, she is earning it."

In responds to Maddie's request I bring a finger up to Liv's pussy and start finger fucking along with licking her. Liv's moans loudly" Oh fuck! Yes, Kim keep going." I move my fingers back and forth faster and harder. Maddie brings herself lower on Liv's body and starts kissing her nipples. I use a free hand to fondle Maddie's tits. This is so much fun. No matter what I'm doing. I have something in front of me that I want. I am so close to cumming. I pull Maddie down to my level and bring her mouth to Liv's lips. I keep sawing as Maddie eats Liv's pussy. Liv cums all over us both. Damn she's a squirter! I wonder is Maddie is also. "Oh FUCK Oh FUCK Oh FUCK" Liv mutters over and over again as she recovers from the massive orgasm.

Maddie smiles at me, "That was hot, so your a squirter Liv? Wish I was"

Liv looks at us both, taking deep breaths, " I... wasn't... before... now"

I laugh and bend over and give Liv a kiss. Maddie joins in and I experience my first three-way kiss. A little awkward at first, but we quickly get the hang of it. All of our hands are exploring each other's bodies. No one is left out and we are always trying to bring the other more pleasure then we receive. Then something shifts, I don't notice it at first, but both the girls are focused on me.

I'm pushed down on the bed, Maddie starts to lick my womanhood, while Liv is using her tongue to play with my nipples. I moan" Oh girls...yessss... do it..." Liv put two fingers into me and Maddie turns around adding her tongue to Liv's. Have two people both licking you at the same time is heaven. I try to reach Maddie's pussy with my tongue, but she keeps it too far. Then the pleasure becomes too much. All I can do is enjoy every second of it as I come closer and closer to climax.

This goes on for what feels like hours, but is really only a few minutes. I cum HARD. I don't squirt like Liv did, but both these girls get a mouth ful of it. Neither of them hesitate and they both try to get as much as possible. I really like these girls. I hope this isn't a one time thing. I am going to be here a few nights.

We all take a few moments to recover, but all I'm thinking is, it's Maddie's turn. I look to Liv and she is thinking the same thing. I wonder if I will have to fight her to get to Maddie first. I want to know what she taste like. I just hope Liv knows how to share. We both move towards Maddie I go low she goes high, Yes! I get my wish. I don't even try to hold back. I dive in getting my first taste of the other twin. Ummm blueberries. So weird they would both have a fruity flavor. I wonder if it is some product they use. Liv has been sucking Maddie's tits but I guess she wants some pussy, because her tongue touches mine mixing with Maddie's clit.

Maddie is screaming into a pillow, knowing that someone would investigate the noises she really wants to make. I reach up and play with her tits as Liv and I keep eating her out. Before too long Maddie is coming in our mouths and all is right in this world. I let her sister get the lion's share. I'm hoping that Maddie and I can do this again at the hotel tomorrow. This is too good to waste. 

"Thank you" I jump as Liv hugs me tight, our breast pressed against each other. Maddie joins in and hugs us both. "Yes, thank you Kim." I hug them back. "Anytime, that was the hottest thing I have ever done." We spend the rest of the night talking and making love. At one point we all fall asleep in each other's arms. 

Meanwhile, in the Parker tunnels, Joey and Parker watched everything that happened. Parker like to watch the girls undress, so he installed a peephole. He didn't expect to see this. He called Joey down and they both enjoyed the show. Now the two boys have to figure out how to blackmail the girls into letting them join.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the girls woke up in Maddie's bed, full of bliss and sore in places they didn't know could get sore. Kim looked over at the nude twins and remembered last night. Damn that was fun. I may not be into girls, but last night could go a long way to changing my mind. I get dressed while they sleep in. I need to do my morning workout; the back yard with the basketball hoop should do fine.

I move quietly , getting dressed and leaving. I start with my stretches and move to my kung fu routine. As I'm about half-way through my 3rd set I notice someone watching me through the kitchen window. Ahhh Joey I should have known. The horny one. He might be cute if he weren't so weird.

I finish up and use a towel to wipe off my sweat. I on my way to the shower when I'm stopped by Joey and Parker. "We need to talk" Parker starts

"We'll I need a shower, so talk later. Clean now" I try to step past them, but Parker steps in my way. "Are you looking for a repeat of yesterday" I threaten

"Yes, but not how you are thinking" he answers

What the hell?! I'm about to start kicking his ass, when he stops me cold. " We saw what you did last night" he blurts out before I can hit him.

Joey is hiding behind Parker, but has a goofy grin on his face. I try to think a way out without giving anything away. I know in my gut they saw me with their sisters. "I don't know what you are talking about" I try but know I failed.

Parker goes into detail about what I did with Liv and Maddie. He tells me how he hasn't seen anything so hot before and how much they want me. As they talk I see the tents in both their pants. Joey looks a lot more impressive than I thought he would, and Parker may not be as big but still good for his age. I guess being with two girls last night has loosened me up a bit, because I'm thinking two boys could be just as fun.

"Ok, fuck it." I interrupt him " Follow me" I drag them both with me into the bathroom.

I turn around and take command. This isn't going to be the give and take of last night. This is my show. "Strip" I command. They both look at each other and seem to be shy. " I'm not asking again. "Either strip or leave" They are naked as fast as possible. I take a second to see what I'm working with. Joey, surprisingly, has some definition, and his cock. Not bad at all. I would guess, just shy of 7 inches. He makes no attempt to hide his erection. Parker has a smaller cock maybe 5 inches but thick as hell. That is a nice surprise. "Shower now"

They jump in and turn on the water. I close the curtain and take my own clothes off. Damn my panties are soaking. I hope I'm not developing a threesome fetish. I pinch my nipples really quickly before entering the shower. Yes, very sensitive. I open the curtain to find the boys standing there awkwardly. I get between them both and reach out and grab their cocks firmly. "Now, both of you are mine. You will do what I say." They both nod yes.

I start to slowly jerk them off as I command, " Suck on my nipples" Joey takes the right while Parker takes the left. "The one of you who does the best job will get a reward"

Joey starts grabbing and groping the tit I assigned to him. His mouth is rough and not at all fun. Joey though, he teases my nipple, licks, touches it softly. I push Joey off me and tell him to stand there and watch. The expression on his face. It is like I kicked a puppy. I tell Parker he can play with both my tits. I enjoy his attentions, my nipples are so hard, and he seems to know how to play with them. I love it. As a reward I start to really jerk him off. His smaller cock doesn't take too much to work to play with. I hear him moaning as I speed up my hand. I use my other hand and grab one of his. I use his hand and place it on my pussy. He doesn't need any instruction as he starts to play with me. Damn he is good. "Fuck Parker, Way better than I expected."

Joey moans that he isn't part of the action. I ignore him for now. I do have plans for him, but for now I'm going to enjoy his little brother. Joey sticks one of his fingers into my soaking pussy, while flicking my nipples with his lounge. "Oh yes, keep going." His fingers saw back and forth into me. "Oh Parker, I'm about to..." I cum on his fingers, he doesn't slow down a bit. I tell him to stop and lick his fingers clean. I watch as he licks my pussy juice off his fingers. I smile and look over at Joey. "You will do well to learn from your little brother. Until then, I'll give you a lesson. On Your Knees" I command.

He sinks to his knees and waits. I step up to him and grab the back of his head. I shove his head between my legs and tell him to start eating me. Again he doesn't know what he is doing. I give him directions until he is at least doing something. I know he won't make me cum on his own. "Parker" I snap my fingers and point to my tits. I almost expect him to complain about doing the same stuff all over again, but he just dives in. Must be a boob guy. With Parker helping, Joey's licking is doing its job. I relax and enjoy. "There you go boys. Make me cum again and I'll make you cum"

That must be the magic words, both seem to step up their game. Wow. Within seconds, I'm cumming into Joey's mouth. He does his best, but I feel a lot of my cum dripping down my leg. After I recover turn off the water and tell Joey to lay down. Thank god their tub is huge. I lower myself on top of him. I tell Parker to line his cock up with my pussy, then I lower myself onto Joey's dick. "If either of you cum before I tell you, You Will Pay" I threaten.

I tell Parker to join in. As his cock joins his brother I think it is too late. I am addicted to threesomes. I wonder how Jack will handle this? I guess if it is Him, Me and another girl he wouldn't mind, but I'm going to want to two dicks again. Big ones. Both of them filling me up like right now. 

"Oh fuck" I scream as they finally get their act together. At all times, one of their cocks are pounding my pussy. It feels great, I feel Parker reaching over and playing with my swinging tits. I didn't give him permission, but I allow it because he pinches me just right. I may have to tell his sisters about this.

"Faster" I command "Harder" They do as they are told and I lose it. I don't think I have ever cum that hard before. Even the twins couldn't give my pussy this type of attention. I collapse on top of Joey and catch my breath. Once I catch up, I command them to stand on either side of me. "Ok boys, you can cum anytime you want. I'm going to play with you both. When you cum, aim for my tits" Of course they agree

I start by jerking them off for a bit, then I lean over and start to suck on Parker's smaller cock. I like that I can fit the whole thing, makes me feel like a master cocksucker. I start to go back and forth between the boys. Joey's dick hits the back of my throat but I can take it. I have to be careful not to trigger a gag reflex, but I gets a good pace going. " Oh Kim, this is Great!" Joey squeaks out. God such a nerd. "I'm about to cum" Parker announces. I start to move my hand faster and wait. I want to be covered with cum. Just like a porn star. So the surprise comes when Joey cums first. I feel the hot liquid hit the top of my tits. Joey moans as his jizz does a good job covering my tits. Parker cums seconds later and I am fully covered. I smile as I stand up carefully and make my way to the mirror.

Damn this is hot. I do look like a porn star, my chest cover with two brothers' cum. I use a finger and mix the two together and get a taste. Not bad. I look at the boys watching me and realize they will both want more. Nope, I'm done with them. " Ok well, both of you get out." they start to gather their clothes but I push them into the hall naked. I really need a shower now.

I am almost cleaned off when I hear the door open and close. "Hello?" I call out. The curtain opens and Maddie joins me. "So you are a freak" she tells me all smiles. "Joey and Parker" I laugh and tell her the story. She touches herself. So hot.


End file.
